A Duelist Champ & A Fortune Teller, What A Couple!
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: Seto Kaiba thought that he would never see any of the Ishtars ever again. However, when Tea has an idea about a Battle City Reunion Party, Seto must once again see Ishizu. But Kaiba had no idea that his feelings for her were about to change . . .
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not the owner of Yugioh, I wish I was thought. :)

* * *

_A Duelist Champ & A Fortune Teller, What a Couple!_

Introduction: (Takes place during last episode of Season 3)

Seto leaving:

Kaiba tells "you geeks" not to worry they haven't seen the last of him. Especially Yugi. Kaiba gives Yugi a small smile, thinking that the battle between them will never be over. He flashes them a brief salute, then tells Mokuba to hold on, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet flies away. Yugi tells Yami that he hopes Kaiba can put his anger aside and move on, and Yami agrees.

* * *

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion leaving: 

The helicopter arrives back in Domino. On the pier, Ishizu thanks Yami for saving Marik from the evil that once consumed him, and Marik also thanks the Pharaoh. Ishizu tells Yami that it's time for him to uncover the mysteries that surround his past, and Marik says that he hopes that in spite of all he's done, they can be friends. Yami says yes.

* * *

_Chapter #1: The Idea_

(This takes place a year after Yami Yugi/Atem left forever)

_  
_Marik signed on to AIM and Yugi's screen name popped up

_KingofGames is typing  
_

_KingofGames:_ Hey Marik, Long time no talk! LOL:)

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ HA HA! Same to you to man! What's doing?

_KingofGames is typing_

_KingofGames:_ Nothing much really, you?

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ Well, I got myself a new motorcycle. LOL!

_KingofGames is typing_

_KingofGames:_ Really! Cool! BRB.

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ Okay!

_KingofGames is away_

Marik was staring at computer screen wait for Yugi to come back when . . .  
"Hey Marik, who are you talking too?" Odion asked as he looked over Marik's shoulder.  
"Oh! Just Yugi, Odion," Marik said looking up at Odion then looking back at the screen.

"Oh really? How is he?" Odion asked.  
"Good!" Marik smiled.

Computer bleeped and Marik looked at the screen.

_KingofGames returned from away_

_KingofGames is typing_

_KingofGames:_ MARIK, GUESS WHAT?

Marik had an okay what is wrong with you man face on as he looked at what Yugi said.

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ What?

_KingofGames is typing_

_KingofGames:_ Tea was at my house today and she saw me typing to you and she came up with this great idea, okay. Tea though because we haven't seen you, Odion or Ishizu in such a long time, Tea thought that we should has a Battle City Tournament Reunion party:D What do you think?

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ I think that is an awesome idea, Yugi. Let me go ask Odion and Ishizu what they think, okay. BRB:)

_TombKeeper is away _

Malik ran into the living room to find Odion and Ishizu talking to each other.  
"What is wrong little brother?" Ishizu asked with concern on her face.  
"Nothing at all sister, but I must tell you guys great news. Yugi told me that Tea thought of this great idea that we should have a Battle City reunion party so we can all see each other again, what do you guys think?" Marik said with a smile. Odion and Ishizu looked at each other.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, I mean I would love to see everyone again," said Ishizu.  
"Not Kaiba though, I really don't like him." Odion said with a frown on his face. "I'm sure he won't even come to the party, probably too busy with his Kaiba Corporation stuff." Marik, Odion and Ishizu all had smiles on their faces.

"Yes, I think it is a wonderful idea, lets go," Ishizu said while shaking her head with agreement.  
"Awesome, let me go tell Yugi," Marik replied as he ran back to computer and started to type.

_TombKeeper returned from away_

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ THEY SAID YES!

_KingofGames is typing_

_KingofGames:_ Great, so just buy your tickets to Domino City for June 18, okay. See you then, later dude:)

_TombKeeper is typing_

_TombKeeper:_ Okay, Yugi. See you then: D

_KingofGames signed off_

_TombKeeper signed off _

Marik ran back into living room. "Okay, Yugi said we should get tickets for June 18 to Domino City," Marik said while catching his breath.  
Ishizu said with a smile, "Okay then, I guess that we should all start packing and looking for tickets."  
"Awesome," Marik said with a smile. Odion, Marik, and Ishizu all got up and went to their rooms to start packing.

* * *

Interesting! So it looks like Marik, Odion and Ishizu are going to be going back to Battle City! Wonder what is going to happen next? Please write reviews and then read the next chapter, okay. :D :P :) OH! And if you would like to message me about my story or whatever, I would totally love to hear from you!  



	2. Soaring & Flying

Disclaimer: I'm the true owner of Yugioh . . . .(wink, cough, NOT, wink)

* * *

_Chapter #2: Soaring & Flying_

While Ishizu and Odion were packing, Marik went on to to (Of course!) find tickets to Battle City for June 18. He looked for a couple of minuets and then he found one.

"ISHIZU, ODION, CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE COME TO THE COMPUTER ROOM," Marik yelled from the computer room. Ishizu and Odion rushed into the computer room with shock on their faces. "What's wrong guys?" Marik said with a little confusion.

"We thought something was wrong with you since you were yelling for us to come," Odion said out of breath.

"Oh . . . Well, what I meant was that I found tickets for us", Marik said with a Ryo Bakura smile. Odion and Ishizu look at each other and then did an anime fall. "TE HE . . . Sorry", Marik said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's good, so what time do we leave?" Ishizu asked as she got up from the floor.

"At 8 PM and we arrive at 8 AM and I already paid for it too," Marik said as he looked at the computer screen to make sure he was right.

"Okay, that sounds good, are you all packed, Marik?" Ishizu asked with an I bet you didn't face on.

"YUP!" Marik answered with a smile.

"Good, now let Odion and I continue to finish ours," Ishizu said as she and Odion left the computer room and Marik got up to go to the Kitchen to find some food.

* * *

3 Days Later: On the Plane:

"Thank you for riding with Sand Land Airline this evening to Battle City, please put on your seatbelt and enjoy the ride," The waiters said with a big friendly smile on her face.

As everyone started to sit down, Ishizu started to move her head from one side to the next.

"What's wrong, Ishizu?" Marik asked as he too moved his head from side to side to see what Ishizu was looking for.  
"Was all our things put in the compartment?" Ishizu asked while her face started to lose color.

"Yes Ishizu, don't be so worried," Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry . . ." Ishizu whispered.

"That's okay, let's just get some sleep." Marik says with a yawn. With that, Marik and Odion went straight to sleep. However, Ishizu had some trouble.

* * *

Ishizu's Point Of View:

"I'm so excited to see everyone again. I have missed them so much. I can't wait till we arrive in Battle City. However, I don't know why "He" is always popping into my head every time I think about Battle City. It isn't like I have feelings for him. How could I when he treated my family like a piece of garbage. No matter, I really should be getting some sleep." And just before she close her eyes, Ishizu looked out the window at the night sky not seeing stars there, but Seto Kaiba's face instead.

End of Ishizu's Point Of View

* * *

Ishizu thinking about Seto, Ishizu thinking about Seto, come on everyone SING WITH ME! I think something is going on don't you? Ishizu is thinking about Seto, so is Seto thinking about HER? Who knows but the only way to find out is to review my story for me (please) and read the next chapter. (Walks out of fan-fic and starts to skip down the hall while singing, "Ishizu thinking about Seto, Ishizu thinking about Seto!") Also message me too if you would like!


	3. The Ishtars Have Arrived

Disclaimer: Not owner of Yugioh, sorry!

* * *

_Chapter #3: The Ishtars have arrived_

"Thank you for flying with us this evening and we hope we will see you again on Sand Land airlines," the waiters said sweetly as she waved to all the passengers as they got off the plane.

"Man, it feels so good to stretch," Marik said as he lifted his arms and strained them.

"Yeah, it does feel good . . . Um, Marik, is Yugi going to met us here?" Ishizu asked as she looked around the airport which was crowded with people everywhere you looked.

"Yeah, he is picking us up and so are his friends . . . why?" Marik asked with a questioning look as he put his arms down.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should go get our luggage now so we don't keep them waiting too long," Ishizu replied.

"I think that is a good idea, Ishizu. The luggage pick-up is over there so let's go get our luggage," Odion said as he pointed to the luggage pick-up area.

"Okay," Marik agreed.

* * *

As Odion, Marik, and Ishizu walked towards the luggage pick-up area, Marik's head was moving from right to left and up and down since he was checking out all the girls as he passed them. Unfortunately, Ishizu saw this and hit Marik on the side of his head. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Marik scowled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Marik, when will you learn? That is very disgusting and you know that you will never get a girl like that anyway," Ishizu said angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, why are you ONLY being mad at me for? Odion is also doing it too!" Marik whined as he pointed at Odion.

When Ishizu turned to look at Odion, she saw that Marik was telling the truth because Odion was doing the same thing with his head like Marik.

"ODION!" Ishizu cried with frustration. Odion looked back at her and an anime sweat drop appeared behind his head.

"Oops . . . sorry, Ishizu," Odion said weakly.

"Brothers," Ishizu muttered as she stormed passed Odion and Marik to the luggage area.

* * *

As Ishizu approached the luggage area, she saw that it was very crowd but thankfully she saw an opening so she went to go stand in that spot. Then it must have been 5 minutes until Ishizu spotted her and her bother's luggage. 

"I got carts for the luggage, Ishizu," Marik called from behind her with Odion following him.

"Good, now come quick, our luggage is coming," Ishizu said as she waved to her brothers to hurry. Marik and Odion got there just in time and when their luggage was right by them, they picked them up and put them on the carts.

"Man, Ishizu, what did you put in your suitcase?" Marik asked as he wiped sweat off from his head.

"Marik, I'm a girl and last time I checked, girls need more things than boys," Ishizu answered bluntly.

"Oh . . . right," Marik said while smiling.

"We have everything, right?" Odion asked as he looked at all the carts.

"Yes, we have everything . . . right, Ishizu?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we have EVERYTHING," Ishizu replied while glaring at Marik.

"Okay then, let's go to the front of the airport and see if Yugi and his friends are there," Odion said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" Marik cheered. With that, Odion, Marik, and Ishizu pushed their carts to the front entrance of the airport. When they got to the front, they were greeted with people holding balloons, welcome back signs, and flowers.

* * *

"I wonder where Yugi is, since he is so small we probably won't be able find him," Marik stated as his eyes looked though the crowd trying to find Yugi. 

But Marik was proven wrong about that because he heard someone say in the crowd, "Yo, Ishtars over here!" The Ishtars turned around and to their surprise they saw everyone they knew from the Battle City tournament was here to greet them. Yugi muto, Tea gardener, Ryo Bakura, Joey wheeler, Tristan taylor, Duke devlin, Serenity wheeler, Mia valentine and Grampa muto.

However, there was someone else there as well which the Ishtar suspected would not show up to greet them when they arrived and it was . . .

* * *

WOW! Some many people visited the Ishtars when they came, isn't that nice? But I won't who that mysteries person is? Do you know? Well, if you think so read the next chapter and see if you are right. However, could you leave me some reviews before you go? Thanks a million:P :) : D Message me too, okay!  



	4. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: Yugioh owner I am not (Why I'm talking like this I have no idea!)

* * *

_Chapter #4: Long Time No See_

"What the heck is that jack-ass Kaiba doing here," Odion growled.

"You're asking me," Marik said angrily. Ishizu just ignored them and walked towards the group.

"Hello everyone," Ishizu said as she smiled sweetly.

"OMG! Hey, Ishizu, how is everything? I missed you so much," Tea said as she went over and hugged Ishizu.

Ishizu hugged her back and said, "Good, you?"

"Everything has been great, right guys?" Tea replied as she let go of Ishizu.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered except for Kaiba.

* * *

After this, everyone was either talking with each other, hugging, or for the girls, kissing each other on the cheek. However, Kaiba was the only one by himself staring at everyone else as if they were aliens. 

Out of earshot from Kaiba, Marik asked Yugi why he was here.

"Well, it is the Battle City reunion party we are having and Kaiba was in it so I thought I should tell him about the reunion and also that you guys are coming for it. But when I told him this, he didn't sound interested so I'm surprised too that he came," Yugi said as he looked up at Marik but out of the corner of his eye, he was looking at Kaiba.

"I wonder what made him come then," Marik thought. His eyes wandered over to Ishizu and an idea formed into his head. "No way, can't be. Kaiba is way to full of himself to go that low," Marik muttered.

But this idea was totally pushed out of Marik's mind since Joey went over to him and gave him a big bear hug and then they started to wrestle each other.

"Boys will be boys, no matter how . . . immature they are for their age," Mia said with a big sigh.

"Joey, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Serenity stated as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Serenity, your brother can take care of himself," Duke said as he put his arm around her waist.

"A-Are you sure, Duke?" Serenity asked as she leaned her head on his arm blushing like crazy.

"I'm most definitely sure," Duke smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"GET YOUR GRUB HANDS OF HER, DUKE!" Tristan screamed as he charged towards Duke.

"Oh dear . . . please excuse me, dear Serenity," Duke said just before he dashed away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tristan yelled as he chased after Duke.

"Boys," Tea murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"HE HE, don't worry about them, Tea. So you were saying?" Ishizu smiled.

"Oh right," Tea said as she tried to remember what she was talking about. When it came back to her, Ishizu and she were having a very big conversation.

However, everyone was too busy having fun that they did not notice Kaiba staring at them with his arms crossed.

* * *

Seto's View:

"What the heck am I doing here? I'm surrounded by idiots, it's unbelievable. I can't even remember why I came here to greet these Ishtars. Anyway, because of them, my tournament was almost ruined. (Still holding this grudge, man when will he get over it?) Thankful, Atem defeated Marik's dark side and everything was okay . . . . Hold the phone; did I just say Marik's evil side? Man, what has come over me? I would never believe something like Marik's evil side before but now I do! Gush, if someone told me that pigs could fly I would probably believe them! big groan No matter, it is getting really late and if I don't do anything this would be a total waste of my time. So I will just go and say hello to . . . Well, I would rather die then talk to those jerks so I guess I will have to talk to . . . Ishizu."

End of View

* * *

"OMG! Ishizu, you won't believe this . . ."

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Fortune Teller herself," Seto Kaiba said sarcastically with a smirk playing at his lips.

"I guess you haven't changed since last we met," Ishizu said calmly with an eyebrow raised as she turned around to face Kaiba.

The two just stared at each other for sometime with Tea looking from one to the other.

"Um . . . Maybe I should go," Tea muttered as she walked away from Kaiba and Ishizu.

The two stared at each other for a few more minutes until Ishizu broke the silence.

"I see you have actually change, Kaiba. You're not that same one I met a while back," Ishizu smiled.

Kaiba was taken aback. First it was because of her statement and also it was her smile which never affected him until now. However, Kaiba soon got over it.

"Really? You think so. I must say that you haven't," Kaiba stated coldly.

"That's because I don't need to, Kaiba, unlike you," Ishizu replied bluntly.

Kaiba gave her a very big scowl but all she did was stare back at his very cold blue eyes.

* * *

Seto's View:

"Man, whenever I'm mean she acts all cool and calm. One day, I wish I could make her scared . . . whatever."

End of view

* * *

"Well, if you're going to be mean then I might as well leave," Kaiba joked with a smile creeping on to his lips.

"I'm sure you have too, don't you have a company to run?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, I do in a matter of fact. So I bid you a good afternoon and welcome to Battle City, "Seto answered as he swiftly turned around and walked towards the exit doors.

"To you too, Mr. Kaiba and I hope to see you at the reunion party," Ishizu called to him as she waved goodbye and headed towards the group.

Unfortunately, Ishizu did not see that Kaiba stopped and turned around to watch her return to the gang. Sadness appeared in his eyes but then it disappeared in a flash and so did Kaiba as he left the airport.

"Ishizu, Kaiba didn't do anything to you, right?" Marik asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Marik, we were just saying hello, that's all," Ishizu said as she stroked her brothers arm.

"Hey, I'm sure you guys are all hungry so let's head back to my game shop and eat," Grampa said with a hearty smile.

"Yeah, I'm with that, Grampa, "Joey said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Count me in on that too," Tristan stated. Everyone laughed.

"All right then, let's go!" Grampa replied happily.

With that, everyone piled out of the airport into either Duke's or Mia's car and then they drove off to the Turtle Game Shop to have some lunch.

* * *

Kaiba was looking at Ishizu! LOL:) Please review and see what happens next, okay! OH! And if your guess was right then congratulations:D Message me please on what you think!  



End file.
